


You Can Take More

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slash, Sticky, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen's valve can take more than he thinks, and it's up to Knock Out to prove it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Take More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatoes/gifts).



> Smokescreen and I had a conversation [here](http://ask-smokescreen.tumblr.com/post/124519874688/inushiek-ask-smokescreen-replied-to-your) that he can take as much if not more in his valve than Starscream did [here](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/124518527058/megatron-pushes-the-toy-in-deeper-after-each).
> 
> I should be ashamed of me

"Kno- Nnnnnnn- Knock Out, I can't-"

"Hush, pet. You can."

Smokescreen bites his lip. He spreads his knees further apart and sinks down once again. His doorwings quiver and he twists his wrists in the cuffs that Knock Out locked them in. Crying out, Smokescreen shakes his helm. "I can't-" he gasps even as he does manage to take more of the massive toy in his valve.

And "massive" is the only word that adequately describes the toy. The girth is double that of Knock Out's, and the length-

Knock Out's engine revs. "Do I have to gag you?" he threatens lightly as he presses the button on the remote. "You can take more."

Smokescreen shouts as he leans forward. His hips twitch of their own accord as the cap that's been locked across his spike housing vibrates. His legs relax just that bit more, and the mech slides further down onto the spike. "N-No, Knock Out. No gag needed. Please-"

A flick of the dial on the remote cuts off Smokescreen's pleas. Knock Out smirks as his pet overloads yet again, excess lubricant trickles down the still-exposed length of the toy to join the puddle on the floor. "That's it," he purrs in praise. He presses his pede against the cap on Smokescreen's spike housing.

With a desperate cry, Smokescreen tries to sink further down to please his Master, but there's something blocking him. In apology, Smokescreen presses his cheek against Knock Out's knee, staring up into those red optics with his own dim blue ones.

"Down, pet," Knock Out encourages, pressing down with his pede.

Smokescreen shudders, whining as he tries but fails. "I can't- I- Knock Out I can't," he babbles as he continues trying.

"Aww, is that toy against my little pet's overflow tank?" he asks teasingly, knowing full well that that is indeed the problem. Still, he presses down just a little harder with his pede.

Panting, Smokescreen nods as he grinds the cap against the bottom of his Master's pede. He's so full and his spike is aching underneath the cap that's still vibrating and Knock Out is so casually dominating him and another overload is building and he so desperately wants to make his Master proud and-

"H-Help?" he pants, still squirming between the huge toy and Knock Out's pede. "Please, M-Master?"

Knock Out smiles, engine revving. "That's a good pet," he praises as he turns the spike cap's vibrations up to the maximum level. He's been waiting for Smokescreen to call him that. Now they can proceed.

With a choked shout, Smokescreen doesn't even realize that Knock Out has plugged into a data port while he overloads beneath the medic's pede. He's squirming, unsure if he'd rather grind up against the pede or down against the toy, when suddenly there's a gentle pinch deep in his frame. Before he can yelp in surprise, the slight pain is gone and he instantly sinks further onto the toy. Gasping desperately for cool air, Smokescreen stares up at his Master in confusion.

Chuckling, Knock Out pets the side of Smokescreen's helm. "You're doing so well. I opened your transfluid overflow tank. Does it feel good, pet?" he asks, receiving a hurried (and slightly delirious) nod in response.

Hauling himself upright finally, Smokescreen maintains optic contact with his Master as he slowly rises up. His doorwings quiver when he realizes just how much of the toy that he'd taken, and his engine revs as he drops his weight back down. He cries out when he feels still more of the toy enter him, and now it's stretching his overflow tank and pushing his internal component aside to make room and the cap is still vibrating wildly and it feels so good and-

" _Good boy, Smokescreen_ ," Knock Out praises enthusiastically as he finally allows his own spike to emerge so he can finally stroke it. _  
_

Smokescreen whines at the sight, wishing he could touch his Master and pleasure him and-

"Down," Knock Out orders, placing his pede back onto the spike cap and pushing Smokescreen down the furthest yet. "Stay."

Panting, Smokescreen obeys, even trying to go down further to please Knock Out.

The medic smiles as his servo moves faster along his spike. "Open, pet."

Smokescreen doesn't hesitate to open his mouth and extend his glossa just in time to catch some of his Master's transfluid.


End file.
